1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to media systems and more particularly relates to managing profiles for media consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Media systems are often used to provide media content of various types. For example, media systems, such as home entertainment systems, may include a display screen, audio equipment, and various types of media players that provide media content. Media content may be provided through media players such as set top boxes, DVD players, VCRs, DVRs, and/or cable or internet connections.
With the large amount of content that is available individuals often find it difficult to find content in which they are interested. For example, long lists of TV channels can be very confusing and frustrating to navigate. An individual may find that it takes some time to locate a desired channel in a long list of available channels. Even when accessing content stored on a digital video recorder (DVR) or other system an individual may find that much of the content is of interest to another household member but not themselves.